Raio de Sol
by Mackz
Summary: E se tudo mudasse? E se Bella fosse a filha biológica de Aro Volturi? E se todos ao seu redor soubessem, excepto ela. E se ela não encontrasse a sua luz ao fim do túnel? E se ela descobrisse a verdade, da pior forma possível? - UA. C/ Vampiros.
1. Prólogo

_MackieCullen Produções_

_apresenta.._

**Raio de Sol**

_._

_Resumo_: E se tudo mudasse? E se Bella fosse a herdeira dos Volturi? E se Bella fosse a filha biológica de Aro Volturi? E se ela não soubesse nada disso? E se todos ao seu redor soubessem, excepto ela. E se ela fosse _o raio de sol _de alguém? E se ela não encontrasse a sua luz ao fim do túnel? E se... ela descobrisse a verdade, da pior forma possivel? Aí, tudo estava perdido.

Pontos importantes.

- Long-fic.

- Aborda o assuntos de crianças imortais e meio-vampiro e meio-humano. (do Breaking Dawn)

- Vampiros presentes.

- A _fanfic_ tem duas capas. Não gosto do filme, por isso a utilização de** fan arts** nas duas capas. :) Não esquecer, as fan arts não me pertencem.

.

**Muito importante. Mas muito mesmo.  
**

- Eu _**modifiquei**_ completamente as coisas. Ao longo da fic, vão-se aperceber que as _minhas definições_ para meio-vampiro são diferentes das que estão no livro, apenas para a fic funcionar como eu queria.

Por exemplo: no livro existe o crescimento rápido de Nessie. Aqui na fic, não acontece isso, ela cresce normalmente como um humano. _Por isso se tiverem algumas dúvidas sobre algo, é só avisar. :)_

- A fanfic está escrita na 3ª pessoa, mas ainda não decidi se isso vai continuar por toda a história.

- Humanos não podem engravidar de vampiros, porque morrem no acto ou não aguentam a gravidez. (_é uma dica ^^_)

_Pronto. Digam apenas o que acham apesar do prólogo deixar muito a desejar._

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Corre, Bella! _Gritava para mim. Eu corria num chão escuro, num sítio estranho. Parecia um túnel. Então, parei de correr. Escuridão. Olhei á minha volta e só via preto.

_Não devia ter uma luz ao fim do túnel? _Perguntei-me ironicamente. _Não, não devia_. Respondi á minha própria pergunta. _Porquê?_ Porque este túnel era a minha vida. Algo sem fim e na escuridão. Mas…

_Quem sou eu?_ Perguntava-me.

Nada fazia sentido agora. Ou melhor, tudo fazia. Mas era estranho. Uma enorme confusão.

Tudo o que eu sempre acreditei… Era mentira. Tudo o que eu sempre sonhei… Mudara. E tudo o que eu sempre pensei que era…Não passava de um engano.

Por entre cartas e orquídeas, desejei algo. Criei um mundo só meu. E descobri que esse _mundo_ era uma farsa.

Não imaginava que a minha vida desse uma volta de 180º. Uma enorme reviravolta.

A escuridão alastrava-se á minha volta. Eu estava a ficar presa nas _trevas_. Algo agarrava as minhas pernas, impedindo-me assim de fugir.

Quem era aquela que via no reflexo do espelho, sempre que eu me punha em frente a ele? Quem era aquela rapariga de aqueles castanhos e olhos igualmente castanhos?

_Eu sabia_. Na verdade, acho que sempre soube.

Eu era um _monstro_. Um monstro da pior espécie. Um monstro que nem sabia que era um monstro.

_Porquê?_ Porque todos em que eu confiava, em que eu era capaz de confiar a minha vida, viviam sobre um guião. E esse guião era a minha vida. Os outros eram apenas as personagens.

Porque é que nem o meu _raio de sol_ me disse a verdade?

Eu queria esquecer. Eu queria morrer.

E ali, estava a minha decisão.

_O Fim. O meu fim._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_Eu não devia estar a postar essa fic agora, mas achei engraçado ter uma fanfic postada no primeiro dia do ano. :T_

_Estou a ter problemas com a minha - **outra** - nova fic** Dupla Identidade**, só peço um pouco de paciência. :x Outra razão, para postar essa.  
_

_Ways to Live está oficialmente em **hiatus**. _

_E... espero que tenham tido um bom natal com muitos presentes e uma boa passagem de ano. :)_

_Beijos.  
_


	2. Capitulo I

**Capitulo I**

- Temos que acabar com eles, todos! Nenhuma criança imortal poderá existir. Se algum imortal atrever-se a criar uma, ele terá um castigo. A morte. – exclamou um homem de cabelo branco que lhe terminava um pouco em baixo dos seus ombros. Vestido por uma longa capa preta.

Naquela sala, estavam mais duas pessoas. Os seus irmãos, Aro e Marcus, que ouviam tudo em silêncio. Poderiam ser considerados gémeos, tirando a fisionomia das suas faces. Ambos com longos cabelos escuros e olhos rubis.

Na verdade, apenas Marcus estava a ouvi-lo. Entediado, como sempre. Já Aro, o líder dos Volturi, estava mergulhado em seus pensamentos.

- Aro? – perguntou Caius, o homem dos cabelos brancos.

- Sim? – respondeu Aro indiferente.

- Estiveste-me a ouvir? – voltou a perguntar.

- Sim, meu irmão. – mentiu.

- Óptimo. E então, o que achas?

- Acho que tens toda a razão. As crianças imortais são uma ameaça mais para nós do que para os humanos. A tarefa de passar de despercebido com elas, não seria fácil.

- Marcus? – perguntou o vampiro.

- Faço das palavras de Aro, minhas palavras. Já estive com uma delas e elas não são fáceis de _domar_. – explicou Marcus enquanto encarava Caius, entediado. _Como sempre._

Caius apenas assentiu satisfeito por seus irmãos concordarem com ele e encaminhou-se para fora da sala, indo avisar a sua guarda para se preparar para a perseguição aos pequenos vampiros.

Marcus levantou-se do seu trono e encarou o seu irmão. Franziu as sobrancelhas quando percebeu que este estava distraído. Suspirou baixinho e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que Caius, deixando assim Aro e os seus pensamentos a só.

Aro estava um pouco incomodado com toda aquela situação. Ele não era tão frio quanto os seus irmãos. Marcus reagia aquilo como um grande tédio, já Caius encarava aquilo friamente.

_Porque é que só a ele aquilo o incomodava? _Eles tinham razão. Eram vampiros sedentos por sangue. Animais indomáveis. Mas… eram crianças. Crianças inocentes que tinham uma sede eterna.

Suspirou e deixou o seu raciocínio de lado, quando o pequeno corpo de Jane apareceu á sua frente.

- Mestre. – cumprimentou Jane.

- Jane, querida. – respondeu Aro.

- Quando partimos? – perguntou Jane.

- Quando os meus irmãos quiserem. – disse-lhe. Jane assentiu e retirou-se, sendo seguida por Aro.

* * *

E assim foi. Vários vampiros foram destruídos. Com as crianças imortais, também foram destruídos os seus respectivos criadores e conhecedores da sua existência.

Aquilo durou décadas, até aniquilarem todos os vampiros que mantinham escondido as suas crianças imortais. Sempre havia alguém que criava alguma.

Aquilo durou até que os vampiros existentes no mundo, darem-se conta que era melhor desistir de transformar crianças em vampiros sedentos. Porque se caso isso fizessem, os Volturi teriam que tomar medidas drásticas.

Apenas uma família que não se atreveu a cometer esse erro. _Os Cullens_.

Aro admirava-os. Estes tinham desistido da _sobrevivência_ por sangue humano para se satisfazerem com o sangue animal. _Porquê?_ Porque eles não queriam ser monstros. E Aro admirava-os por isso. Por quererem mudar o mundo.

Não era só admiração que Aro Volturi sentia quanto aos Cullen. Havia uma grande e estranha amizade entre Aro e Carlisle, o líder dos Cullen.

Conheceu-o quando ele ainda estava só. E mesmo com todos os convites para provar o sangue humano, Carlisle rejeitou. Foram em poucos anos que criou a sua própria família.

Ele saberia que quando precisasse de algo, Carlisle o ajudaria sem pensar duas vezes. _Era para isso que servia os amigos. _

Aro tinha mais de três mil anos. Sendo assim, as suas ideias eram um pouco antiquadas quanto ao tempo em que de vivia. Ele sonhava em ter um herdeiro ou uma herdeira. Um herdeiro ao trono do Volturi, sangue do seu sangue.

Ele sabia que aquilo seria impossível, já que era um vampiro. Mas mesmo assim a ideia teimou em invadir a sua cabeça.

As vampiras não podiam engravidar. Elas estavam congeladas pelo veneno vampírico.

Mas aquele desejo permanecia entranhado na sua mente.

Só as humanas podiam engravidar e trazer uma nova vida ao mundo. Só os humanos…

Nisso eles tinham mais sorte do que eles. Tal como os irmãos, Aro sempre achou os humanos seres inferiores aos vampiros. Seres fracos, mortais e transportadores de algo delicioso. O seu sangue.

Mas quando se tratava de um filho. Nisso, os humanos ganhavam.

Mas ele queria um herdeiro, ele teria que ter um herdeiro. Esse agora seria o seu desejo e sonho.

Mas como? Lá por as vampiras não possam engravidar, não quer dizer que os vampiros machos não possam provocar uma gravidez. _Seria?_

* * *

Aro caminhava escondido na escuridão da noite de Roma. Tinha vestido algo casual e tirado a sua habitual capa preta. Apesar de noite e tarde, muita gente passeava pela cidade.

Tinha saído sem dar explicações. Apenas com uma ordem. _Que não o seguissem_.

Os seus olhos oscilavam de mulher em mulher. Procurava uma humana que mostrasse algo especial para carregar o herdeiro dos Volturi no seu ventre.

Os seus olhos vermelho-escuros pararam numa silhueta feminina sentada num banco perto de uns jardins. Era bonita e parecia um anjo. Tinha cabelo castanho-chocolate, não era pálida mas também não era demasiado morena, estava vestida pelo um belo vestido azul.

Estava concentrada em ler um livro pousado nas suas mãos.

Aproximou-se sem nenhum humano notar isso. A sua escolhida levantou a cabeça quando uma pequena aragem de vento atravessou-a.

Com esse movimento, Aro conseguiu-lhe ver a cor dos olhos. Os seus olhos vampíricos tinham mais capacidades de distinguir as cores e ver mais detalhadamente que os olhos de um humano normal.

Os seus olhos eram tão lindos, que por momentos quase o deixou deslumbrado. _Quase_.

Tinha uns profundos olhos castanhos. Mas tinha algo diferente. O seu olho estava rodeado por um verde que quando se aproximava mais do centro desaparecia no castanho chocolate.

Decidiu que seria ela. A sua escolhida.

Saiu assim da escuridão e sentou-se ao lado da bela humana. A jovem olhou-o surpresa mas sorriu como cumprimento e logo voltou a sua atenção para o livro. Ela deixava-o integrado. Porque é que ela ainda não tinha fugido? Não teria ela ainda reparado na cor dos seus olhos? Não teria ela reparado que a cor reflectia o seu sangue?

Aro não respirava. Apenas fazia o movimento do peito como tivesse mesmo a respirar, para não levantar suspeitas.

- Perdoe-me o incómodo. Mas poderia saber qual é o nome do seu livro? – perguntou Aro formalmente. A rapariga mostrou-se um pouco hesitante, mas respondeu.

- Romeu e Julieta. – respondeu na sua voz aveludada.

_Romeu e Julieta? Que ironia_, pensou Aro.

- É um bom livro. – observou mostrando-se interessado.

- Sim, é de certo. – respondeu num sussurro. – Ainda procuro o meu Romeu. – encarou Aro nos olhos e acrescentou com um leve sorriso.

- E eu, a minha Julieta. – disse Aro enquanto encarava intensamente a jovem. – Posso saber o seu nome? – perguntou.

- Isabel, Isabel Gomez. Prazer. – apresentou-se levantando a mão.

- Aro Volturi. O prazer é todo meu. – respondeu pegando a mão e beijando-a suavemente. A jovem arrepiou-se com a temperatura de Aro, mas não só, também com o toque dos seus lábios.

Nesse pequeno toque, Aro conseguiu descobrir tudo sobre ela.

Isabel Maria Gomez, 23 anos. Filha de uns donos de um café. Nascida em Itália. E licenciada em Literatura.

- Pergunto-me se seria indelicadeza minha, convida-la para tomar algo. Eu gostaria muito. – convidou-a deitando todo o poder do seu olhar em cima de Isabel.

Isabel fechou o livro, guardou na bolsa e encarou Aro.

- Eu adoraria. – respondeu levantando-se do banco e sendo seguida por Aro.

Aro estendeu o seu braço e Isabel entrelaçou-o com o seu. Aro começou a caminhar até a zona mais escura.

O contacto físico com Isabel deixava-o saber tudo o que a jovem pensava. Ela estava a estranhar o porquê de ele lhe levar para aquela zona, mas mesmo assim sentia-se segura.

_Que desperdício_, pensou Aro. Conseguia ver que ela era gentil, inocente, simpática. Seria um grande desperdício ter que usa-la. Mas precisava saber se era possível, uma humana engravidar de um vampiro. Precisava saber a todo custo. Mesmo que para isso tivesse que a matar.

Quando chegaram na escuridão. Aro voltou-se para Isabel. Levou as suas mãos á nuca dela e empurrou a sua cabeça contra a parede, não com muita força, apenas a suficiente para a deixar desacordada.

Depois do impacto, Isabel caiu desmaiada nos braços de Aro. Este carregou-a agora para o seu actual esconderijo. Não voltou para Volterra, ele não podia até que tivesse a certeza do que estava a fazer.

Na verdade, ele tinha. Mas queria só, manter aquilo em segredo.

Já fora da cidade, encontrou uma casa de pedra perdida no meio da cidade. Entrou nela com Isabel nos seus braços. Tinha lá um sofá velho e foi lá que pousou Isabel. Olhou em seu redor e viu que mais nada tinha para além daquele sofá e uma lareira.

Aquilo apenas seria temporário. Ele teria que limpar aquilo e arranjar uma cama para ela. Na verdade, ela seria a mãe do seu filho. Pegou num pequeno aparelho de comunicação, que os humanos actualmente chamavam de telemóvel e digitou os números da recepção do seu Hotel fictício em Volterra.

A recepcionista ficou em estado de choque quando percebeu que falava com o próprio Aro Volturi. O Grande Aro Volturi.

Sem demoras, Aro pediu que chamasse o membro da guarda mais confiável, Jane. Passado uns minutos a voz musical e infantil de Jane foi ouvida.

- Jane, preciso de ti. – disse Aro.

- Em quê, mestre? – perguntou obediente.

- Quero que venhas ter comigo. Diz apenas que te chamei. Consegues encontrar-me, certo?

- Sim, mestre. – respondeu Jane.

Aro desligou o telemóvel e largou-o no chão. Ajoelhou-se em frente de Isabel e acariciou-lhe os cabelos. _Tão sedosos_, suspirou Aro.

Ela parecia um anjo sem asas, ali deitada, vulnerável a um vampiro com mais de três mil anos.

Não tinha passado mais de 15 minutos, quando sentiu o cheiro de Jane a aproximar-se. A pequena vampira logo apareceu pela porta, aproximou-se ao seu mestre e ajoelhou-se.

Encarou a humana surpreendida e logo voltou o seu olhar interrogador para Aro, mas nada disse.

- Preciso que tornes este sítio, habitável. E arranja-me uma cama e alimentos humanos. – ordenou Aro. Jane, sem questionar a ordem de Aro levantou-se e fez o que o seu mestre tinha lhe mandado.

- Sim, mestre. – e saiu, deixando Aro e Isabel sozinhos.

* * *

_Aqui está. _

_Obrigada Evelyn. :)_

_Beijos._


	3. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

_Dois dias depois…_

Aro estava feliz e realizado.

Por várias razões. Estava feliz porque Jane tinha mostrado que era cada vez mais confiável ao ajuda-lo, sem nunca questionar as ordens e ter mantido aquele assunto oculto dos outros Volturi.

Estava feliz por Isabel estar a dar sinais de gravidez. Apesar de ainda ser cedo, sinais como esses eram bem notados pelos olhos dos vampiros.

Estava realizado porque a sua teoria estava correcta. Os vampiros podiam provocar uma gravidez. Estava realizado por saber que iria ser pai.

Mas havia algo que o estava a preocupar.

Sabia que o tempo de gestação de uma gravidez normal era de nove meses. E se fosse gravidez vampírica? Teria o mesmo tempo de gestação, teria mais ou teria menos?

Desistiu de encontrar a resposta a essas perguntas. Porque, na verdade, elas seriam todas respondidas quando Isabel desse á luz.

_Ser pai._

Era demasiado bom para ser verdade. Durante três mil anos, esteve ocupado a liderar os Volturi, a manter o anonimato dos vampiros e a fazer justiça. Ser pai, seria algo novo.

A ideia de sentir, conhecer e fazer algo novo, depois de três mil anos, era até irónico.

Saiu do seu raciocínio, quando ouviu passos rápidos pela pequena casa. Conseguia saber onde é que estavam a dirigir-se. Na verdade, era um vampiro. Mas isso já era óbvio.

Estavam a sair do quarto e a correr para a casa de banho. _Isabel._ Levantou-se da cadeira, onde estava, apesar de não precisar de estar sentado e foi ao seu encontro.

Isabel estava ajoelhada á frente do vaso sanitário. Enquanto tossia violentamente.

Quando parou de tossir, levantou-se lentamente e limpou a sua boca á toalha. Virou-se para o lavatório e molhou a sua face.

- Porque é que eu estou aqui? – sussurrou a humana. Aro manteve-se imóvel em silêncio. Quando viu que ele não iria lhe responder, Isabel virou-se de frente para ele. – Porquê eu? Onde é que estou? O que se passa? Quem és tu? – gritou em desespero enquanto os seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas. Respirou fundo e voltou acrescentar num sussurro, mas agora este cheio de raiva – Ou melhor… O que és tu?

Aro arregalou os olhos com a surpresa, mas rapidamente recuperou-se. _Ela já desconfiava_.

Olhou-a nos olhos, enquanto estes deixavam escapar lágrimas.

- Sou um vampiro. – disse-lhe. Isabel encarou-o incrédula.

- Isto é alguma brincadeira de mau gosto? – questionou-o firmemente.

- _Só se achares graça._ – respondeu-lhe com um sorriso cínico.

Ela suspirou aborrecida e caminhou de volta ao seu novo quarto. Fechou a porta com força e deslocou-se para a frente de um espelho, que ficava em frente á cama, e encarou o seu reflexo.

Passou os dedos pelas olheiras provocadas pelo choro.

_Ela estava acabada._

O seu cabelo estava despenteado. Os seus olhos estavam sem brilho. Estava vestida por um vestido branco de alças, já que o seu belo vestido azul tinha sido rasgado, que deixava os seus ombros e os seus braços á mostra. O vestido _sem graça_ terminava nos seus joelhos e estava descalça.

Encarou sofredoramente os seus braços e o seu pescoço. O seu corpo estava recheado de hematomas. Eles estavam roxos por serem recentes.

Lembrou-se do _porquê_ de eles estarem dali e do seu vestido ter sido rasgado, e sentiu nojo de si própria.

Ela não era virgem. Tinha perdido a virgindade com o seu primeiro namorado.

Um sorriso brotou dos seus lábios quando se lembrou _dele_. Ele tinha sido o seu primeiro amor.

Era impossível esquece-lo. Todos os momentos que passou com ele, eram as suas melhores recordações. Separaram-se quando ele se mudou para os EUA e nunca mais soube dele.

Nem sabia se ele estava vivo ou não. Ela não tinha notícias dele há mais de três anos. Mas o sonho de se tornar uma _Benatti _permanecia intacto. O sobrenome dele.

_Isabel Benatti_. Soava bem.

Porque, bem, ele não tinha sido o seu primeiro amor… Porque ele ainda era e sempre iria ser.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo, puxando-o para trás. Caminhou até um pequeno canto do quarto, encostou-se na parede e deixou-se deslizar até ao chão.

Quando estava sentada, abraçou as suas pernas e escondeu a sua cara.

E mais uma vez, chorou.

Aro encarava a janela enquanto estava submerso nos seus pensamentos.

_Isabel Volturi. Soa bem_, pensou. _Talvez se ela quisesse… Eu poderia transforma-la_.

Lembrou-se do quanto ela era frágil, se ela fosse vampira não tinha aqueles hematomas todos.

_Humanos fracos_, suspirou.

- Mestre. – cumprimentou Jane.

- Jane. – respondeu. Aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios da pequena vampira.

- Eu preciso sair. Preciso de voltar a Volterra, mas volto logo que possível. – explicou enquanto Jane ouvia tudo atentamente – Preciso que fiques aqui. – era mais um pedido do que uma ordem, Jane percebeu. Apesar de se ter mostrado relutante, assentiu.

Aro sorriu em forma de agradecimento e desapareceu pela porta, deixando assim uma vampira e uma humana sozinhas.

Jane gostava de Isabel. Diferente de todas as humanas, ela nunca se mostrava fraca e não tinha medo do que Aro era.

Ela era corajosa. Mas havia algo que a fascinava. Apesar do seu mestre, não ter notado a diferença, Jane conseguia vê-la. Isabel era quase imune ao seu dom_. Quase_.

Da primeira e ultima vez que tentou o seu dom com ela, criando assim uma ilusão de um dor intensa, Isabel conseguiu suporta-la. Como não fosse nada, apesar de ter gemido um pouco.

Mas isso com Aro, não acontecia. Ela não entendia. Isabel era mesmo esquisita.

Aproximou-se da humana, que estava a dormir sentada, encostada a um canto, e afagou-lhe os cabelos.

- Eu prometo… - sussurrou Jane – Eu prometo que vou cuidar do teu herdeiro. – acrescentou ainda num tom baixo.

Pegou em Isabel e colocou-a na cama. Tapou-a com um fino cobertor e voltou-lhe afagar os cabelos.

Afastou-se então, e retirou a capa cinzenta escura. Sentou-se no sofá na sala, da pequena casa.

Deixou a porta do quarto aberta conseguindo observar Isabel adormecida.

* * *

- Força, Isabel! – gritou Jane enquanto limpava o suor da face de Isabel. Jane agarrava a mão delicada desta enquanto Aro tentava tirar bebé.

Tanto Aro, quanto Jane reparavam que Isabel estava a perder as forças. E ambos estavam a ficar desesperados sem saber o que fazer. Também estremeciam com os gritos agoniados de Isabel que mal conseguia suportar as dores.

A respiração de Isabel estava demasiado acelerada tal como os batimentos do seu coração. Tinha entrado em trabalho de parto há cerca de 30 minutos e já o bebé queria sair.

O tempo de gestação foi realmente estranho para Isabel, já que não durou nove meses mas 45 dias certos.

A sua gravidez anormal impediu-a de andar e até ficou com a sua barriga roxa dos hematomas que o bebé provocava. Apesar de todo o seu sofrimento, Isabel amava o seu bebé. Porque, na verdade, era o seu filho.

_O primeiro e o último._

Um som de um choro entoou pelo quarto onde os dois vampiros e a humana estavam. O choro do bebé. Aro pegou na criança logo após dela ter saído do ventre de Isabel, _sozinha_.

Deslumbrado pela intensidade da beleza do pequeno recém-nascido, pousou-o no peito de Isabel.

Isabel, encarou a criança extremamente bela e com um rosto angelical. Os seus olhos eram um perfeito espelho dos de Isabel. Uns belos olhos castanhos contornados por intenso verde.

- É uma menina. – sussurrou Aro.

- _É bella_. – sussurrou Jane em italiano, também fascinada.

- Isabella. – respondeu Aro. – Isabella Volturi.

Isabel manteve-se em silêncio. Encarava a pequena bebé que tinha o seu nome com o adjectivo que melhor a caracterizava, enquanto lágrimas de felicidade rolavam pela sua face.

A jovem mãe estava com a coluna partida por causa da intensidade do parto. As dores eram horríveis. Mas conseguiu suportá-las quando viu o pequeno ser que tinha gerado e que era sangue do seu sangue.

Levantou a mão, fraca e afagou a bochecha macia da bebé. Apesar do que passou durante o ultimo vez, apesar do que sofreu quando o seu namorado a deixou, tudo estava esquecido.

Tudo fazia parte do passado. Porque ali, deitada em cima do seu peito, estava a sua vida.

O seu _raio de Sol_.

Sem perceber o porquê, os seus olhos começaram-se a fechar e a sua respiração estava a ficar mais lenta. A mão que estava pousada em Isabella, foi perdendo força até cair sem vida ao lado do corpo da humana.

Isabel cerrou os olhos entregando-se á escuridão. O seu coração parou tal como a sua respiração.

E com um último suspiro, Isabel abandonou o mundo dos vivos.

Deixando o seu _raio de sol_, sozinha.

* * *

_Tenho pena da Isabel. :l_

_Obrigada por todos os reviews :)_

_**vivx-chan** - isso é algo que vai ser revelado no futuro :3 ; **brazilian fan** ; **nina** ; **Anynha Potter** ; **Nayfa** ; **Angel Cullen McFellou** ; **Evelyn** - eu sempre gostei do Aro. Achei-o carismático e engraçado no livro do Lua Nova. Eu não acho que ele seja má pessoa, ou mau vampiro.. ou seja lá o que for, rs. O Edward chega já já. :)_

_Beijos.  
_


	4. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

Aro não tinha dúvidas.

Ele não tinha dúvidas que tinha deixado de ser o Aro Volturi, o líder dos Volturi. Para agora ser, Aro Volturi, o pai de Isabella.

Os cabelos da pequena Isabella eram iguais aos da mãe, tirando o facto de ter algumas madeixas ruivas e negras. Tal como o cabelo de Aro, que era preto.

Ela parecia ter sido desenhada de propósito para os seus braços. Desde que tirou-a de Isabel, nunca mais a largou. Despediu-se de Isabel com ela nos braços, limpou-a e vestiu-a com umas roupas que Jane tinha conseguido arranjar.

- Mestre. – chamou Jane, enquanto encarava Aro que tentava alimentar Isabella – Desculpe-me, mas tenho que fazer este comentário. O mestre parece um pai galinha.

Aro encarou Jane e sorriu divertido.

-E que pai galinha, que nem consegue convencer a sua filha a alimentar-se. – disse Aro que olhou para Isabella, que sorriu.

- Talvez ela não goste de sangue humano. – comentou olhando para o biberão. – Apesar de ela ser vampira.

- É estranho. Ela é vampira, disso eu não tenho dúvidas. Mas também é humana. – disse pensativo – Consigo ouvir o seu coração a bater, sentir o calor da sua pele e ver o castanho dos seus olhos. – suspirou – Mas ela é demasiado… avançada para a idade que tem. Inteligente, percebes?

Quando Aro acabou de falar, Jane não conseguiu controlar o riso e gargalhou. Aro ficou confuso com a reacção de Jane e encarou-a sem entender nada.

- Mestre, sabe muito bem que a Inteligência não é bem uma das características dos vampiros – explicou Jane por entre risos – Porque se assim fosse, Felix não poderia ser considerado um vampiro. – e continuou a rir-se, agora acompanha por Aro.

- Tens razão. – concordou Aro.

Então, criou-se um silêncio. E uma gargalhada musical e infantil entoou pelo local. Os outros dois vampiros, quando ouviram o som, não resistiram e sorriram deslumbrados.

- Hum… -murmurou Aro pensativo – Jane?

- Sim, mestre. – respondeu a pequena vampira.

- Arranja comida humana. – ordenou Aro e Jane saiu da casa.

Aro caminhou com Isabella nos seus braços e pousou-a no berço que tinha comprado. Tinha também naquele quarto, um pequeno armário onde tinham as roupas da bebé.

Aro não se afastou. Afagou a bochecha da pequena bebé, que logo entrou em um estado de dormência. Aro sorriu com a imagem de Isabella dormindo em paz e ele sabia que a partir daquele momento, ela era a sua vida. O seu raio de sol, como Isabel tinha pensado quando a viu.

Ele sabia que a amava e que iria fazer tudo para a proteger. Mas seria muito complicado convencer os outros vampiros que Isabella não era uma criança imortal.

* * *

Passado meia-hora, Jane chegou carregada de sacas com alimentos para bebés humanos.

Quando Isabella acordou, Jane preparou um biberão com leite e entregou a Aro, que estava sentado com a bebé ao colo.

Ambos ficaram atentos, quando Aro colocou o biberão na pequena boca de Isabella. E ficaram surpresos quando esta começou a beber o leite.

- É, parece que ela não vai muito com o sangue. – comentou divertida.

- Oh céus. Já bastava Carlisle e a sua família que bebem sangue animal, para agora um vampira preferir leite humano a sangue. – disse Aro.

Ambos entraram num silêncio confortável ao observar a pequena Isabella a alimentar-se.

- Mestre, se me permite posso fazer um comentário ao nome Isabella. – Jane cortou o silêncio e Aro encarou-a curioso - Eu acho que Isabella é grande demais. Podemos trata-la por um apelido, que acha?

- Sim, parece-me bem. Mas que apelido? – perguntou Aro.

- Bella. Faz jus á sua pessoa e também faz parte do seu nome. – sugeriu Jane.

- Bella… Soa bem. Bella Volturi. – sussurrou Aro. Encarou a bebé que também o olhava de volta – Gostas de Bella? – perguntou-lhe e a bebé sorriu – E de Isabella? – voltou a perguntar-lhe e a bebé fez uma careta, que deixou Aro e Jane a rir-se.

- Sim, ela gosta de Bella. – observou Jane.

* * *

Aro estava sentado ao lado de Bella, que estava deitada no seu berço acordada enquanto mordia os dedos dos pés. Curioso em saber o que a bebé pensava, pegou na mão dela com a sua e tentou ler-lhe os pensamentos. Sim, tentou.

Franziu o sobrolho quando viu que não conseguia entrar na cabeça de Bella. Mas essa confusão foi afastada quando ouviu um barulho na porta de casa. Viu também uma Jane a correr ao seu encontro com os olhos revestidos de desespero.

- Mestre… Eles desconfiam. Eles querem matá-la. – explicou com a voz carregada em desespero. – Eles querem matá-la. – acrescentou num sussurro.

- Não! – exclamou Aro. – Temos que a tirar daqui. Liga para Carlisle, ele é o único que nos pode ajudar. – ordenou e Jane prontamente obedeceu.

Jane afastou-se para pegar no telemóvel que estava na sala. Procurou o número de Carlisle Cullen e quando o encontrou clicou em chamar.

Aro pegou na capa preta e colocou-a. Pegou numa manta, embrulhou Bella e pegou nela.

- Carlisle. – disse Jane enquanto estendia o telemóvel para Aro.

Aro pegou no telemóvel e estendeu Bella para Jane, que logo a pegou.

- Aro? Que surpresa. – ouviu a voz de Carlisle do outro lado.

- Carlisle. Eu não vou estar com rodeios, eu preciso da tua ajuda. Urgentemente. – disse Aro.

- Aro, o que se passa? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Eu sou pai. Não de uma criança imortal, ela é metade humana e metade vampira. E é minha filha biologica. Só que os meus irmãos e restantes não entendem isso. – explicou e suspirou – Eu tenho que a proteger.

Carlisle ficou uns segundos em silêncio, a absorver a informação.

- Isso é… fora do normal. Mas eu ajudo, claro. – disse Carlisle.

- Obrigada. Muito obrigada. Daqui a algumas horas, nós estamos aí. A Jane vem comigo. – disse Aro.

- Estaremos a sua espera. – despediu-se Carlisle.

* * *

Aro tinha muito poder em Itália e por isso foi fácil conseguir um voo para os Estados Unidos, rapidamente. Jane seguiu sempre o seu mestre, com a pequena Bella nos braços.

Passado algumas horas, estavam em território americano. Carlisle, Jasper e Edward estavam lá a aguardar a chegada de Aro, Jane e Bella.

Todos os Cullen estavam confusos com o pedido de ajuda de Aro e ainda mais com a filha deste.

Quando avistaram Aro e Jane com uma bebé ao colo, os três vampiros vegetarianos franziram o sobrolho, um movimento quase sincronizado.

- Aro. Como estás? – cumprimentou Carlisle.

- Carlisle. Estou bem. – respondeu Aro – Por enquanto. – acrescentou encarando a manta que cobria a pequena Bella.

- Meia-vampira? – perguntou Edward confuso e incrédulo. Aro sorriu quando percebeu que se tinha esquecido que Edward lia a mente.

- É um pouco complicado. Mas eu posso explicar. Por favor, podemos ir para um lugar mais privado. – disse Aro olhando ao seu redor.

- Claro. Vamos para a minha casa. – Carlisle concordou. Apesar de Jasper e Edward mostrarem-se relutantes em confiar nos Volturi. Jane seguiu-os sempre em silêncio, com Isabella adormecida nos seus braços.

Os cinco vampiros e a bebé entraram no Mercedes escuro de Carlisle e Edward tomou o lugar de motorista. Na maior parte, o caminho foi silêncio até que ele foi cortado por uma pequena gargalhada que provocou sorrisos pelos cinco vampiros.

Jane percebeu o olhar de Carlisle para a manta, retirou a de cima da pequena vampira, mostrando assim uma Isabella sorridente.

Carlisle encarou Bella deslumbrado e também percebeu que ela tinha vestígios humanos.

- Ela é… linda. Mas, Aro, como sabes que ela é vampira? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Ela é. É minha filha, biologicamente, como te tinha dito. Tudo indica que ela seja humana. Mas não é. Por exemplo… - disse Aro, mas lembrou-se de algo – Edward, consegues ler-lhe a mente? – perguntou curioso.

- Eu já estou a tentar isso á algum tempo. Mas não, não consigo.

- Eu já esperava por isso. Eu também não consegui.

- Jane. Conseguiste? – perguntou Jasper.

- Não! – gritou Aro, mas recuperou-se rapidamente – Desculpem-me. Mas… Não é que eu não confie em Jane e apesar de toda a minha curiosidade, prefiro manter….

- Não, ela também é imune ao meu dom. – respondeu Jane ignorando a intervenção de Aro.

- Como? – questionou Aro, incrédulo.

- Aro, Isabel já tinha uma pequena imunidade ao meu dom. – explicou Jane.

- Nunca reparei nisso. – disse Aro, pensativo.

- Isabel? É a mãe da bebé? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Sim. – respondeu Jane. – Ela chama-se Isabella. – acrescentou encarando a pequena bebé que tinha nos seus braços.

- Isabella. Nome bonito. – elogiou Edward.

- Faz jus a ela. – acrescentou Carlisle.

O carro parou á frente de uma casa branca enorme no meio do mato. Três vampiras estavam a espera deles, na entrada da enorme casa.

- Rosalie, Esme e Alice. – cumprimentou Aro. Enquanto elas apenas assentiram.

Os olhos das vampiras logo encararam o ser que estava nos braços de Jane. E ambas arregalaram os olhos.

- Oh céus, uma bebé. – disse Esme surpreendida. Aproximou-se de Jane, sendo seguida por Alice e Rosalie.

- Ela é tão linda. – elogiou Alice deslumbrada.

- Como é que ela se chama? – perguntou Rosalie no mesmo estado.

- Isabella. Isabella Volturi. – respondeu Aro sorridente.

- Mas ela gosta mais de Bella. – acrescentou Jane.

- Tão jovem e tão inteligente. – elogiou Esme – Posso? – perguntou enquanto estendia os braços para pegar na pequena Bella. Jane encarou Aro duvidosa, que assentiu. Jane entregou Bella para Esme.

Um sorriso surgiu na face de Carlisle, ao observar a bebé no colo de Esme.

- Vamos. Vamos leva-la para dentro. Ela é humana, deve estar com frio. – disse Alice animada.

Esme caminhou para dentro de casa, com Bella nos seus braços, sendo seguida pelos restantes vampiros. Sentaram-se no sofá que havia numa das salas da grande casa.

Enquanto Esme baloiçava Bella nos seus braços, Aro explicava o problema. Todos ficaram calados a encarar a bebé, quando esta bocejou e fechou os olhos, adormecendo assim.

Se Esme pudesse chorar, era o que ela faria agora. Naquele preciso momento, sentiu-se tão bem por ver a bebé sentir-se segura para adormecer nos seus braços.

Mas o silêncio foi quebrado por Aro, que levou a conversa ao ponto principal da questão.

- Eu não posso cuidar dela. Tenho que voltar para Volterra. Por isso, peço-vos ajuda. Tentem dar a melhor vida para ela, por favor. – pediu Aro deixando todos os vampiros incrédulos a encara-lo. Excluindo Jane, que encarava a pequena Bella, triste.

Não era só Jane que encarava Bella, mas também Edward.

_Um pequeno raio de Sol_, pensou.

* * *

_Para quem estava á espera do Edward, aqui está ele. :)_

_Obrigada pelas reviews:_

_**Angel Cullen McFellou, Nayfa, Jess Oliver Masen Cullen - **qualquer dúvida é só dizer. Eu respondo, claro, se não fizer parte do mistério. :3**, Anynha Potter e anonima**. __rs _

_Compreendo que as minhas definições causem algumas duvidas, por isso. Alguma coisinha, é só avisar. :)_

_Beijos. (peço desculpas pela demora, a quem segue as minhas outras fics)  
_


	5. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

Sete vampiros encaravam-na deslumbrados.

Deitada num novo e confortável berço, estava a pequena e jovem Isabella Volturi. Rodeada por todos os Cullen, que a olhavam com tanto carinho.

Aro partiu com o coração – morto - nas mãos, ao deixar o seu pequeno tesouro na América, enquanto teria que voltar para Europa. Ele estava a fazer aquilo a proteger, ele sabia que podia confiar em Carlisle, mas o facto de ter um oceano a separar-lhe da sua menina, provocava-lhe dor como nunca pensou que pudesse doer.

As três fêmeas Cullen – Esme, Alice e Rosalie – tinham aquele sentimento maternal no alto, enquanto encaravam a pequena Isabella.

Teria sido lhes retirado o poder e a bênção de gerar uma vida dentro delas. Apesar das três disfarçarem, a grande mágoa ainda continuava lá.

Principalmente para Rosalie. A bela loira que tinha sonhado em ter uma família recheada de filhos e a oportunidade que lhe foi retirada pelo seu noivo de quando era humana.

Todos queriam ficar com ela. Ter um novo membro na família, uma mudança que todos esperavam.

Mas Carlisle e Edward sabiam que não podia ser assim.

Aro tinha pedido para a proteger.

Seria uma atitude irracional se ficassem com ela. Ela continuaria a estar exposta ao mundo dos vampiros e assim continuaria em estar em perigo.

Magoava Carlisle olhar a sua mulher – Esme. Ela estava já tão ligada aquela criança. Mas ele não podia.

Edward, que ouvia tudo o que o líder dos Cullen pensava e também pensava da mesma forma. Mas não era só Esme que já estava tão ligada.

Ele conseguia ver, ou melhor, conseguia ouvir cada pensamento daquelas três mulheres.

Alice pensava que roupa e cor ficaria melhor na bebé. E já tinha decidido. Azul.

Rosalie pensava como ela era linda e seria uma bela mulher quando fosse maior.

E por fim, Esme imaginava como ela cabia tão bem nos seus braços. Como estava tão desejosa por vê-la adormecer em paz, enquanto a segurava ao colo, junto ao seu peito.

Até Emmet surpreendeu Edward. Este pensava como a bebé era adorável e como seria divertido ensinar-lhe a jogar todos os jogos de vídeo que tinha.

Jasper, também admirava a criança, mas diferente dos outros, ele estava mais concentrado em outra coisa.

Estava concentrado em não atacar a pobre criança, por causa do perfume do seu sangue.

E era por isto, que Isabella não poderia ficar entre eles.

.

.

.

O sol atravessava a cortina azul-clara do quarto de Isabella. A pequenina estava deitada no seu berço, enquanto encarava um leão-peluche.

Já estava á quase 3 meses com os Cullen. O seu cabelo começou a crescer e a notar-se. Já fazia uns pequenos cachos no castanho-escuro do seu cabelo.

Estava com um pequeno vestido amarelo que tinha como padrão vários laços brancos. Tinha também uma fita amarela na cabeça. _Obra de Alice._

Do outro lado do quarto, estava a Esme que observava todos os movimentos da criança fazia, com doce sorriso no rosto. Todos os Cullen estavam fora.

Os mais jovens – Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet e Rosalie – tinham ido para a escola, apesar da ultima ter sido quase levada arrastada pelos outros irmãos.

E por fim, Carlisle estava no hospital.

Deixando assim a casa toda para Esme e Isabella.

Já era quase três da tarde. Daqui a poucos minutos todos estariam em casa, excluindo Carlisle que teria que ficar mais tempo no hospital.

Isabella suspirou e Esme arqueou as sobrancelhas. Levantou-se e aproximou do berço.

- O que se passa, Bella? – perguntou Esme.

Bella olhou para o peluche do leão e voltou a encarar Esme. A vampira riu baixinho.

- Ele já deve estar a chegar. – disse-lhe.

Dito e feito.

Logo que Esme acabou de proferir as palavras, ouviu a porta de entrada a abrir. _Eles chegaram._

Ouviu a voz de Rosalie a resmungar alguma coisa, de certeza com Emmet. Enquanto também ouvia os risos de Alice e Jasper ao observarem a cena.

Esme encarou a porta do quarto de Bella e sorriu amavelmente quando viu um Edward parado e a encarar a criança.

- Ela estava a perguntar por ti. – confessou Esme.

Edward virou o olhar para Esme e um sorriso cresceu no seu rosto. O vampiro caminhou em encontro ao berço e sorriu mais abertamente quando viu o entusiasmo de Bella ao vê-lo.

A bebé abanava as pernas e os braços animadamente.

Edward estendeu os braços para afagar a bochecha corada de Bella quando Rosalie apareceu de repente.

- Não! Agora é a minha vez de estar com ela. – resmungou para Edward.

Este suspirou e olhou carrancudo para Rosalie.

- Ela estava á minha espera. Sempre podes esperar Rose. – disse Edward.

Esme suspirou ao observar a cena._ Era sempre assim… _

- Não, não posso. Agora é a minha vez. – repetiu zangada.

- Calma, crianças. – interrompeu Esme. – Edward, deixa a Rosalie ficar um pouco com a Bella – declarou, enquanto o vampiro ruivo olhava a "mãe" magoado e Rosalie deixava desenhar-se um sorriso de vitória nos seus lábios.

Edward suspirou derrotado e entregou relutantemente Isabella aos braços de Rosalie, que abraçou a pequena delicada e carinhosamente.

Rosalie levou Bella para á sala, onde estava o seu marido eterno, Emmet. Sentou-se no sofá no ao seu lado.

- Hum.. Eu acho que devíamos ensinar-lhe algumas palavras. Não achas, Rosalie? – disse Emmet.

- Eu acho melhor não… - respondeu uma Rose temerosa. Ela conhecia bem Emmet, para saber que as palavras que ele poderia ensinar á criança, não seriam bem apropriadas para a sua idade.

- Oh, vá lá… Não é nada demais. – insistiu Emmet.

- É me… - mas era tarde demais, Bella já estava no colo de Emmet.

- B, eu sou o Emmet. E-m-m-e-t. Percebeste? – perguntou a bebé.

Bella encarava Emmet como este tivesse duas cabeças, e do seu lado, Rosalie desatou a rir.

- Desiste, Emmet. - disse a mesma.

- É-é.. – balbucionou Bella, surpreendendo os dois vampiros.

- Isso, diz B. – encorajou Emmet – Agora é M. M!

- Eu estou… em choque. – disse Rosalie surpresa.

- É-é… - continuou Bella. – Ed! – disse deixando a loira e Emmet com os olhos arregalados, quando se ouviu uma gargalhada musical.

- Que pena, Emmet. – fingiu Edward, que se aproximava da sala e voltou a soltar uma gargalhada, que só com o som, fez que Bella sorrisse.

- Isso não é justo. – resmungou Rosalie.

- Eddie! – gritou Bella entusiasmada, fazendo que o vampiro ruivo transformasse a sua face numa careta.

- Eddie não, por favor. – disse desgostoso.

- Boa, bebé. – disse Emmet enquanto se ria.

- Eddie, eddie. – continuou Bella.

- Não havia uma serie de um cão chamado Eddie? – observou Alice divertidamente que tinha acabado de entrar na sala.

Edward riu-se sarcasticamente.

- Que engraçado, duende.

- Duende não, Eddie. – resmungou a vidente.

- E que tal deixar-mos a Bella descansar? – interrompeu novamente Esme. Os restantes vampiros – Edward, Rosalie, Emmet e Alice – que estavam na sala voltaram o olhar para a pequena que abria a boca em um O e piscava sonolentamente os olhos.

- Eu vou deita-la. – disseram os quatro ao mesmo tempo, mas Edward foi mais rápido e pegou na criança primeiro, deixando os outros a resmungar para as suas costas enquanto subia as escadas para o primeiro andar.

Quando chegou ao quarto de bebé, já Isabella dormia nos seus braços.

Delicadamente, deitou-a no berço e observou-a inconscientemente a abraçar o leão-peluche, enquanto um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto deslumbrante do jovem vampiro.

Aproximou a cadeira de balanço do berço e passou assim a noite, a observar Bella a dormir.

Observar o rosto da criança, reflectia nele um sentimento de paz, nunca antes sentido.

.

.

* * *

_Olá pessoas :) _

_Depois de uma demora horrível, aqui está mais um capitulo. x)_

_Espero que gostem e bom carnaval (ou feliz, sei lá :x)_

_Obrigada: _

_- **Pandora** ; **Evelyn** ; **lissa cullen** ;** Anynha Potter** - infelizmente não. :x Sobre o Edward, com o tempo temos a resposta.. ; **Fernanda Castro Cullen** ; **Nayfa** & ** Angel Cullen McFellou** - rs, é uma surpresa mesmo. A minha Jane é muito fofa, não é? *-*_

_Bisôus.  
_


	6. Capitulo V

**Capitulo V**

As notas fluíam naturalmente enquanto Edward tocava nas teclas de marfim.

Deitada no sofá, protegida por várias almofadas ao seu redor, estava Bella. Ouvia atentamente a melodia doce.

Edward estava tão concentrado em tocar que não reparou, quando Bella adormeceu. Apenas foi "acordado" quando ouviu a voz de Carlisle chamar-lhe por pensamento.

_Edward, precisamos conversar. _

O vampiro ruivo levantou-se e foi em direcção ao escritório de Carlisle, sem antes olhar Bella adormecida profundamente.

Rapidamente estava em frente da porta que dava á sala.

_Entra_, disse Carlisle.

Edward obedeceu fechando a porta atrás de si. Sentou-se em frente á secretária e esperou.

Carlisle respirou fundo, apesar de não precisar. _O assunto era complicado_, pode prever Edward. Carlisle bloqueava todos os seus pensamentos.

- O que se passa? – resolveu adiantar.

- A Bella. – respondeu o vampiro loiro. – Ela é praticamente uma humana. Não vejo nada de anormal nela.

- O que estás a querer dizer? – questionou Edward já assustado com a finalidade daquela conversa.

- Não a podemos criar. É demasiado perigoso. – observou Carlisle amargamente.

Edward engoliu a seco, enquanto sentia que milhares de agulhas estavam a ser espetadas no seu coração morto e frio, mas ainda assim doía.

- Não a podes dar a humanos. – disse Edward rouco. – Também seria perigoso.

- Não, tens razão. E eu já pensei nisso. – fez uma pausa e continuou num murmuro – Vamos entrega-la aos Black.

- O quê? – exaltou-se Edward. – Vais entrega-la a lobos? Enlouqueceste?

- Edward, acalma-te.

- Como? Não, não! – exclamou levantou-se.

-Edward… - sussurrou Carlisle – Eles são os únicos que nos podem ajudar. Já falei com o Billy Black. Desde que ela não faça nada aos humanos, eles não se importam de ficar com ela. – suspirou – E tu sabes, tal como eu, que ela é inofensiva. Nem venenosa é.

Edward voltou a sentar-se.

- Se for possível, ela nunca vai saber o que é. Não é verdade? – perguntou Edward sério.

- Se for possível. – repetiu Carlisle. – Ela é muito nova. Ela vai esquecer-se de nós.

Aquilo era certo. Bella iria ter uma vida normal. Mas ficar longe dela era horrível. Ainda por cima, saber que ela em alguma altura iria esquecer-se dele.

- Edward…

- Tens razão. – interrompeu Edward. – É o certo. – acrescentou com mágoa.

Ouviu-se um baque endurecedor. A porta do escritório tinha batido na parede. Emmet segurava Rosalie que estava descontrolada pela raiva.

- Ela é minha, Carlisle. Minha! – gritou.

- Rose, querida, tenta entender. É o melhor para ela.

Rosalie não conseguia acreditar naquilo que estava a ouvir e deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão.

- Por favor. Por favor, Carlisle. – implorou.

- É o certo, Rose. – respondeu-lhe Edward. Rosalie virou-se para o encarar.

- O certo?! – questionou-lhe – Achas que o certo é ela ser retirada de nós e ser entregue a rafeiros nojentos? Achas isso certo? Edward, até tu… Como podes concordar com isso?

Edward mantinha-se sério, com uma expressão indecifrável. Mas os seus olhos não conseguiam mentir. Estavam revestidos por uma dor enorme.

- É o certo. – respondeu-lhe unicamente, saindo em seguida da sala e dirigindo-se á sala onde estava o piano, onde também estava Bella adormecida.

Chegou á sala e deparou-se com Esme a embalar Bella, com o olhar distante.

- Esme? – chamou. A vampira suspirou e virou-se lentamente para encarar Edward.

- Só me estou a despedir dela. – murmurou com dor e continuou quando deslocou o olhar para a pequena – Eu… Eu só quero o melhor para ela. Todos queremos.

Edward suspirou e baixou o rosto.

- Quando é vamos… - Esme fez uma pequena pausa – entrega-la?

- Não sei. – Edward sussurrou.

Ouviu passos a aproximarem-se e encarou os cinco vampiros que entravam na sala. Alice e Rosalie rodearam Esme, enquanto Emmet, Jasper e Carlisle detiveram-se ao lado de Edward.

_É o certo_. Edward tentava convencer a si próprio.

.

.

.

Os Black moravam Phoenix, Arizona, numa parte florestal fora da zona urbana.

Eram nativos de Forks, Washington. Billy Black era casado com Sue e tinha três filhos. Sam, Seth e Jacob, sendo Sam o mais velho e Jacob o mais novo, com apenas três anos. Ainda mantinham contacto com os amigos de Forks, mas raramente lá iam.

O filho mais velho, Sam já tinha se transformado em lobisomem e Seth começava a dar sinais também. Billy e Sue educavam-nos em casa de formas diferentes. Enquanto Sue ensinava-lhes o que eles deveriam aprender na escola, Billy ensinava-os como atacar um vampiro da melhor forma.

Sue sentia um grande aperto do coração quando se apercebia do futuro dos seus filhos. Matava-a por dentro, saber que apenas um descuido podia perdê-los eternamente.

Billy era um ex-lobisomen. Desistiu dessa forma de viver, quando se apercebeu que teria que lidar com a morte de Sue.

Não era impossível desistir desse destino, mas também não era fácil. No caso de Billy o enorme e intenso amor que sentia por Sue foi o que provocou essa mudança. Apesar de odiar vampiros, Billy mantinha um tipo de amizade estranho com Carlisle Cullen. Tinham demonstrado que, apesar de vampiros, tinham coração e preocupavam-se com a Humanidade.

Billy estava em divida com os Cullen, apesar de Carlisle insistir o contrário. Quando Sam ainda era pequeno e ainda estavam a viver Forks, ele fugiu para a floresta e foi apanhado por um vampiro e poderia ter acontecido o pior. Isso, se os Cullen não tivessem a caçar nessa altura, nessa mesma zona e protegeram o jovem rapaz.

Billy não podia estar mais grato.

E por isso mesmo que ele não podia recusar o pedido de Carlisle. Mas tinha algo mais…

_Teria uma filha. _

Nunca a tinha visto, mas o pensamento já o fazia sorrir. Parecia que tinha sido destinado a dar só rapazes. E finalmente, teria uma menina.

Billy estava feliz e preocupado. Feliz por ter um novo membro na família e preocupado com a reacção desta.

O nervosismo aumentava cada vez que se aproximava da pequena casa de madeira.

Respirou fundo e entrou para dentro.

Logo, foi recebido por um abraço e beijo apaixonado de Sue. Fazendo com que ficasse um pouco mais relaxado.

- Sue. Rapazes. Tenho que falar com vocês. – anunciou e sentou-se no sofá da sala de estar.

Sam e Seth sentaram-se no sofá em frente. Enquanto Sue sentou-se ao lado de Billy com Jacob no colo.

Billy respirou fundo.

- Lembram-se de Carlisle Cullen? – perguntou indo directo ao ponto.

Continuou com a família acenou que sim, excluindo Jacob que estava entretido a brincar com o cabelo da mãe:

- Ele… - engoliu a seco – Antes de tudo. Peço que me deixem terminar e só depois expressarem as vossas reacções e perguntarem o que quiserem. Ok?

- Ok, pai. Continua. – pediu Sam.

- O que se passa é que… Os Cullen estão a cuidar de uma menina. Ela é…

- Vampira? E aquela história de crianças i… - interrompeu-se Seth quando reparou no olhar de reprovação do pai. – Desculpa, continua.

- Ela é diferente. Ela é meia vampira e meia humana. Ela não tem sede, não é pálida, o sangue corre-lhe nas veias… - respirou fundo e assistiu a família a levantar as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa – É confuso, eu sei. Mas eles não queiram que se magoe, então acham melhor ela ficar longe dos vampiros. Mas também não querem entrega-la a humanos, porque teriam que explicar a sua natureza se algo de anormal acontecesse a ela.

- Vamos ficar com ela? – interrompeu Sam friamente.

- Sim. Vamos. – respondeu Billy.

- Vamos criar uma vampira? – perguntou Sam com tom de escárnio.

- Ela é inofensiva. – disse Billy.

- Eu não acredito. – resmungou Sam e saiu porta fora.

- Sam! – gritou Sue em sinal de reprovação.

Billy suspirou e virou-se para Sue para perguntar a sua opinião, mas nem precisou fazê-lo, já que esta respondeu quando os seus olhos se fixaram.

- Por mim tudo bem. – respondeu tranquilamente – Finalmente uma menina. – completou sorrindo, fazendo Billy sorrir também.

- Por mim também. – disse Seth. – O Sam vai aceitar. Tens que lhe dar tempo.

O sorriso de Billy aumentou quando se deu conta de quão valiosa e compreensiva a sua família era.

* * *

_Pois é._

_Eu sei que contavam que a Bella ficasse com os Cullen, mas assim não havia história. :T _

_Antes, de tudo, os Cullen não desaparecer da história. Muito pelo contrário, eles vão ser muito importantes para o desenvolvimento da Bella. (: _

_Obrigada **Sol Swan Cullen**,** Angel Cullen McFellou**, **Pandora** e **Lih**, pelas reviews e pelo apoio, como também peço desculpa pela demora. :x _

_Bisôus. _


	7. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI**

- Eddie, eddie! – Bella cantarolava no seu berço completamente distraída enquanto brincava com o seu leão-peluche.

Edward estava sentado ao lado do berço com braço por cima de uma das grades deste e com o seu queixo apoiado no seu pulso. Olhava para a floresta que lhe era permitida a visão pela parede de vidro.

A sua mente estava mergulhada em pensamentos sobre o que iria acontecer amanhã.

_Amanhã. _

Edward nunca desejou tanto que o tempo parasse como naquele momento. Teria que se despedir de Bella, tal como os outros Cullen.

Ele não conseguia e não queria imaginar a sua existência longe do seu raio de sol. Como sentiria falta da profundidade e do brilho dos seus olhos castanhos, do calor da sua pele e do coração a bater ritmicamente. Sentiria falta de tudo.

Amava-a.

Ele já se tinha apercebido disso. Amava também a sua família, mas com Bella era diferente. Ele apenas não se conseguia imaginar longe dela. Era como se agora ela fosse a verdadeira razão para a sua existência.

- Edward. – ouvir o seu nome na voz doce de Esme e virou-se para esta.

Esme estava tão infeliz quanto Edward. Custava-lhe imenso imaginar ficar longe de Bella, mas era tudo para o bem dela.

- Eu tenho que fazer… - engoliu a seco - …as malas delas. – continuou com a voz carregada como se fosse chorar.

- Eu sei. – murmurou Edward mas não se moveu um centímetro.

Esme aproximou-se do armário e começou a tirar as roupas de bebé para fora. A cada peça retirada mais a sua dor aumentava.

Quando terminou de coloca-las todas numa mala cor-de-rosa que estava guardada no quarto de Bella, virou-se para Edward, que mantinha-se na posição de inicio. Virado para a parede de vidro, com o olhar perdido na floresta.

Esme aproximou-se do seu filho e tocou-lhe o ombro.

- É para o bem dela. – disse Esme.

- Eu sei. – respondeu Edward rouco.

.

.

.

.

Um Volvo cinzento e um Mercedes preto dirigiam-se em velocidade elevada para uma zona afastada de Phoenix. Todos os passageiros iam em silêncio e mergulhados em pensamentos.

Infelizmente para Edward, ele conseguia ouvir todos os eles e ainda tinha que se concentrar nos seus.

Os veículos pararam em frente a uma casa de madeira adorável, onde estavam paradas quatro pessoas morenas.

Os Cullen saíram dos carros e aproximaram-se um pouco, mas ainda deixando uma distância entre os Black.

Esme sentiu os olhos dos Black em seus braços, que estavam a envolver Bella adormecida.

- Carlisle. – cumprimentou Billy.

- Billy. – respondeu Carlisle. – É bom voltar-te a ver Sam.

Sam apenas olhou-o sem responder nada.

- Ainda estamos a dever-vos uma. – respondeu Billy simpático – Acredito que agora estejamos "ok".

Carlisle riu-se.

- Sim, estamos ok . – respondeu simplesmente.

Esme aproximou-se lentamente dos Black sob os olhos atentos dos Cullen e entregou Bella a Sue.

- Cuide bem dela. – disse simplesmente e afastou-se.

Abraçou-se a Carlisle que a envolveu também com os seus braços.

Edward encarava a maneira que Sue segurava Bella e tudo o que conseguia pensar era que não iria viver sem ela. _Ele permaneceria sempre com ela, mas na escuridão_.

Em minutos, os Cullen tinham entrado nos seus carros e partido, deixando os Black apreciar a beleza deslumbrante da jovem criança.

- Olá Bella. – cumprimentava Sue. Todos os Black olhavam para o pequeno e jovem ser que se mantinha muito sério e quieto.

- O que se passa com ela? – perguntou Seth curioso.

- Ela não nos conhece. Está apenas assustada. – observou Billy.

Jacob encarava Bella com uma careca engraçada, algo misturado com curiosidade e confusão.

Reparou quando os pequenos lábios de Bella começaram a formar um beicinho e os seus olhos encherem-se de água.

- Oh, não… - suspirou Sam aborrecido.

Jacob ficou com pena da pequena e com delicadeza que só uma criança tem, tocou suavemente com a sua pequena mão morena a bochecha quente e vermelha de Bella.

O que mais surpreendeu os restantes, não foi apenas o facto de Bella instantaneamente ter desfeito o beicinho como teres lhe oferecido um dos seus belos sorrisos.

- Eu acho que eles vão se dar bem. – sussurrou Sue a Billy com um sorriso enorme.

.

.

.

.

_Passado algum tempo… _

Os cachos castanhos do cabelo de Bella tornaram-se mais definidos e mais grossos. Agora conseguia manter-se sentada sem cair para trás ou para a frente, mas os seus braços ainda não tinham força suficiente para conseguir gatinhar.

O rosto começou a ganhar a sua própria fisionomia e podia-se notar umas pequenas e leves covinhas que fazia quando sorria.

Isto tudo fazia com que os Black ponderassem se a pequena era realmente vampira, já que mantinha um desenvolvimento completamente normal de uma criança humana.

Mas para provar o contrário: ela era muito calma e calada para um bebé da sua idade. Era bastante inteligente e esperta também. Sue tinha a certeza que se ela já soubesse segurar um lápis com a sua pequena e frágil mão, ela conseguiria escrever sem problema.

O que Bella realmente detestava era a mudança de clima, já que viveu no frio de Forks para passar a conviver com o calor infernal de Phoenix.

E Bella não se dava muito com o calor durante a hora de dormir. Esta era uma dessas noites.

Já tinha ocorrido novas mudanças nos quartos. Agora Jacob e Bella dormiam no mesmo quarto, enquanto Seth tinha-se mudando para a mesma divisão que Sam.

Jacob dormia profundamente confortável no seu berço, o calor para ele não era problema.

O mesmo não era para Bella, que se mantinha acordada. Estava com muito calor, sentia a sua pele molhada e sentia também a necessidade de chorar para pedir ajuda. O seu leão-peluche não estava consigo, o que também não ajudava. Este estava pousado na mesa-de-cabeceira que separava os dois berços.

Estava deitada de lado a olhar para as grades deste, sem qualquer pontada de sono.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou exausta. Queria dormir e o facto de o calor não a deixar estava a deixar muito aborrecida.

Abriu os olhos preparada para começar uma choradeira, mas não conseguiu.

Porque bem á sua frente estava o seu tão adorado leão-peluche, que ela sabia que estava pousado na mesa á segundos atrás. Abraçou-o com força e imaginou que talvez o leão tivesse ganhado vida e vindo ter com ela.

Voltou a suspirar, mas interrompeu-se quando sentiu algo gelado no seu rosto. No meio daquele calor imenso, aquele frio era muito reconfortante.

Não foi preciso muito para depois adormecer aliviada e abraçada ao seu amado leão.

* * *

_Eu queria pedir imensaaaas desculpas pela demora. Mas aqui estou eu. (: _

_Qual vai ser a desculpa desta vez? Preguiça, Falta de inspiração e pouco tempo livre. Como sempre.. _

_Quanto ás minhas outras fics: **WL** está com o capitulo pela metade, por isso vou ver se consigo posta-lo mais rapidamente possivel, **E **está em recta final, **DMM** vai indo tal como **RS**. E é isso._

_Muito obrigada por todos os comentários e pelo apoio (não me abandonem, pls ;_;)** SophiaCullenBlack** obrigada e seja bem vinda; **Naat** seja bem vindaa. ; **Dada Cullen** pará, respira. :D Só vou responder a uma :b Mas é claaro que ela vai descobrir que é meia vampira, rsrs. quando? Não sei. :\ ; **Lunna Cullen** - obrigadaa. :D ; **annabella** - a ideia está genial e eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso, mas é que a história toda já está formada na minha cabeça, mudando o estado da Bella, ela já não faria sentido. Mas obrigada e gostei da ideia (: ; **Acdy-chan** - obrigada :)_

_E é tudo. Para deixarem muito feliiz e com muitaa inspiração, estão vendo aquele balãozinho amarelo? Cliquem nele, faz magia :D_

_Bisôus,_

_MC.  
_


End file.
